Will you be my Valentines?
by Jian Ng
Summary: It is spring time in Valoran. And The Institute of War decided to hold a Valentines Event, fellow champion Teemo just recieved and invitation to it.


It is spring in Valoran, beautiful garden flowers litters the grounds of the Institute of War, better known as the League of Legends.

In one of it's dark, well-worn corridors, a yordle walks in silence. He is heading towards the men's dorm. He reaches to the very end of the corridor and stops in front of a door. He glances at the name plate, a mere metal hammered to the door and magic kept it on, making it very difficult to remove, it reads - Teemo.

Teemo lets out a sigh as he settles his heavy backpack near the bed. His room is simple, there are basic necessities like a bed and a desk. The bed is situated near the door and the desk is across the room, a closet is right next to the bed and a cabinet full of medals is at the left side of the desk, followed by a large, well-organized bookshelf. The walls are painted plain white and various weaponry and knives were hung on nails Teemo personally hammered into the wall. Above them are his poison recipes and tactical maps. A huge map of Valoran is painted on the ceiling, so detailed and perfectly drawn that even the oldest and most experienced explorers will gasp at it brilliance.

Teemo double-checks his belongings, he lets out a smile when he found out that none is out of place. Almost immediately, he sat down in front of his desk and start working on a new poison recipe. He can't have his enemies to get so familiar with the Ajunta poison that they manage to develop a cure or train themselves to be immune to them.

~Ring~

Teemo looked back at his hardwood door "Who would it be?" He unlocks the door with a click and opens it. Nothing is in sight but a small letter by the doorstep, he picks it up and examines the Institutes' seal, _**seems fine**_ , he return to his room and closes the door. He took out the letter and starts to read it. "Valentines, eh...the Institute is having a...an event? Of some sort..." Teemo muttered to himself. He is invited.

Teemo took a quick glance to the calendar...February 14...it's today! Teemo bit his lower lip, _**the Institute never held one of these before! I'll be rude to not show up...I'll look weird if I went there alone...Tristana...b..but how would I tell her?...I'm gonna need some tea...**_ He settles his invitation on the table before heading out to the cafeteria.

When he arrived there there are not much people in sight, he got himself some tea before he sits down, pinching the bridge of his nose. Thinking hard.

"Hi there Teemo, what's your concern? Why the looonng face?" He snaps out of his thoughts and looked up, a familiar blue figure greeted him with a grin, he returns it with his signature smile and answered: "Oh, Tristana. Uhh, I'm just wondering how Bandle City is doing over there, I got the news that an Ionian ship is hijacked near our shores, I wonder if my squad can settle it..." This is most certainly true but not what he had in mind at the time.

"Oh about that, I just heard from the lieutenant that your squad successfully got the hostages out without a single casualty from our side. Our commandos assaulted the ship later on saving most of the cargo and eliminate any hijackers your squad missed."

Teemo smiled widely at the news she brought "That's amazing! Lieutenant Wilson really nailed it!"

"He sure did!"

"Uhh, Tristana?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Did you get the invitation for the event this night?"

"Sure! I am still waiting for someone to ask me though..." She added a teasing tone to her voice and somehow Teemo felt himself go slightly red at that, "Uhh...well...maybe in the evening... 'll get asked...you'll never know. And I think we should get ready...it's quite late." He awkwardly said.

"Yep, you're right, I should get dressed up, bye Teemo!"

"Good bye."

As they waved goodbye, a plan started to form in his mind...This might just work...gotta go fast! He finished his tea in one big gulp and sets off, gathering everything he needs.

 _ **Do I wear a tie or a bow tie?**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As twilight began to fall and night rises, Teemo took a last look of himself in the mirror, he is wearing a black tuxedo, one that he got for birthday few years passed, he still fits (quite nicely actually), and he looks rather smart in it.

 _ **Time to work this out.**_

He swiftly walked through the dimly lit corridor had a few turns, and no sooner he arrived at Tristana's room. He politely knocks on it as he nervously waits for her to answer.

As Tristana opens the door, Teemo is stunned by the looks of her, she is wearing a shimmering crimson dress, a simple but beautiful one. She wore little makeup and also wears a pair of earrings. For seconds which felt like an eternity, Tristana broke the silence "You shouldn't stare." She crosses her arms in front of her and smiles. Teemo is still staring.

"Gorgeous..."

 _ **Did I just said that out loud?**_

Teemo thought he must have because Tristana is now desperately trying to stop herself from blushing.

"Tristana..."

"Yes?"

She is still trying hard not to blush.

"I know this might be a little sudden...but uhh...Tristana..."

"Huh?"

"Will you be my Valentine?"

Now nothing will stop them from being red all over, none of them said anything but staring at each other feeling embarrassed. Moments of awkward silence later Tristana finally spoke.

"Yes, Teemo...I will."

Teemo smiled brightly at the answer and replied:

"The event is about starting, shall we?" As he held out his hand like a gentleman.

"We shall."

When they arrived at the ball room, they saw that almost all champions were in sight, Lux is having a conversation with Ezreal, Lulu is constantly bugging Veigar, Draven is talking to his own reflection in his axe, Garen is with...Katarina? Nevermind, they can see that there are several dining tables around, when they saw one just right for two yordles they sat down. Just in time actually, as the lights started to dim and the candles lighted up by magic. Neat spell...As Sona began to play an elegant melody, hey presto! Steak appeared out of thin air on their plates and the glass magically filled themselves with wine. They heard a few gasps coming out of some of the champions but soon they began to dine happily.

Teemo cut a small piece out of his steak and took a bite, he then looks at his own glass of wine and stared at it.

"Don't drink wine much?"

 _ **Whoops...**_

Tristana watches amusingly as Teemo go red for the second time

"No, I don't drink any alcohol"

"A good time for you first sip hmm?"

With no way to back off, he picks up his glass and took a sip. He slightly frowned at the taste and puts the glass down immediately. Tristana responded with a chuckle and a "Good." Aside from some regular conversation topics the rest of the dinner is ate in silence.

Teemo is walking with Tristana as they travel (again) through the dark corridors of the Institute of War. They didn't participate in the dance after their dinner. Soon, Tristana arrives at her door and is fishing for keys. Just as she is about to enter, she suddenly turn around and saw the slight disappointment in Teemo's eyes. She smiled at him and said, "Thank you Teemo, I had a good time this night." She then turn to leave.

"Tristana?"

"Yes?"

"Just before you leave, I have something to give you."

As soon as he got the word "you" out, he took out a white rose from one of his pockets and handed it to the megling. She is now covering her mouth with her mouth in shock as her whole face went red (for the second time). "T..Teemo...I..I.." She muttered before taking the rose from the scout. She felt the silky petals of the rose rubbing against her nose as she took a sniff at its fragrance.

"T..thank you...Teemo...I..I love it..."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it..."

Just at this moment a squirrel scurries behind Teemo, he looked back, when he saw that us only a harmless critter, he turns around only to find out that Tristana is looking him in the eye, their faces are millimeters from touching. Before he can protest, Tristana cuppes his face with both hands as their lips touches each other. Teemo lets out a small gasp as their lips connected but he soon kissed back. The kiss lasts for moments before Tristana starts to pull away. "T...Tristana..." She pecks on his lips again (still blushing hard) as she said, "Thank you, Teemo, this is probably the best night I ever had." Teemo gave her an all-too-familiar smile and responded, "I'm glad that you like it, Tristana." He then gave her a hug which she happily returned.

"Goodbye, my Valentines." Tristana said with a wink.

"Goodbye."

As she disappeared behind the door, Teemo stared at her door for some time before starting to turn around and with swift and silent footsteps, walked back to his own room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Teemo opens his eyes, blinking several times before adjusting to the dark lighting of his room. He took a glance at his clock.

 _ **6:30...as always...**_

He rubs his eyes while slowly sitting up on his bed, before deciding to go to the cafeteria to have some tea.

Soon enough he finds himself there, making himself some tea. After adding some milk and sugar to it he sits down on a chair, while reading the newspaper. When he reaches one particular article he stares at it in a state of shock. The title reads:

 _ **The fluffy romances of the League**_

As valentines approaches, some of our favourite champions of Bandle City showed some affection to...

Between the article and the title is actually a photo of both Teemo and Tristana kissing.

 _ **Oh dear...**_

This is going to be a long year for both of them.


End file.
